Believe that you have it and you do
by FragileAngel12
Summary: Hinata is in her senior year at Konaha High and looks very different,and along with the physical changes she is experiencing some unexpected ones too. Can she control here new found popularity,powers,and confidence. AU,lemon in later chp n adult lang.


**Believe that you have it, and you do**

**Chapter 1 : if only she knew.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….some amazingly awesome people do. But I do own any OC's I put into this story. Just don't take me to court….courtrooms frighten me.

A/N: Well I'm gonna try and update as much as possible I'm not promising anything but I'm open to suggestions on how the story will go, I have a broad frame story but there will be a couple of smaller plot lines thrown in as well. I hope you guys like it. Well, on with the show.

'thoughts'

"talking"

"_Wake up sleepy head"_ I hear a soothing voice sing in the early morning. That voice had been by me as long as I can remember. That responsible, soothing voice is so beautiful yet … why do I hear it now? Hinata opened her eyes to the morning and looked around. There was her beautiful room the walls and ceiling painted in a beautiful depiction of the midnight sky. Shades of blues and lavender were all around but the décor was not what the young heiress was concerned with, it was the voice beckoning her_. "This happens so frequently now"_ the young women thought. But like always it seemed to fade away as she awoke.

Hinata pushed the thought out of her mind and began her morning ritual before school. Having chosen her outfit the night before she walked into her large lavender and white bathroom and started the shower. As she showered the same phase repeated in her head "crede quod habes, et habes : Believe that you have it, and you do." Hinata didn't quite remember where she heard the phrase only that it has stuck with her through her life. She only wished that she could follow it.

Down stairs Hinata greeted her younger sister Hanabi and joined her for breakfast but instead of the ridiculously sugary cereal Hanabi was consuming Hinata decided to eat a breakfast of fruits, toast and apple juice. Hinata looked over at Hanabi and saw the young girl's nervous face. "Sweetie, it's ok to be scared on your first day of middle school. Everyone is it's just that some people hide it better than others." Hinata said in her ever gentle voice. She placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder and smiled. Hanabi finally looks up at her with a weak smile. "Am I that obvious?" the young girl asked. "Only to me but come on I've known you since you were born. ". "But what if no one likes me? I could be an outcast for the next three years!" the brown haired beauty exclaimed. "Hanabi, when in your life have you ever met someone who didn't adore you in the first 5 minutes of meeting you? You're going to be fine; you have the famous Hyuga confidence and beauty. Just be yourself. Everything will be fine." With renewed confidence Hanabi hugged her big sister goodbye and rushed out the door for her driver to take you to school. Hinata, having long ago grown tired of being driven around, grabbed her things and headed for the door to drive herself to school. As if sensing someone she turned around to see her cousin Neji behind her.

Neji looked at his cousin and took in her appearance. She had gotten a little taller but was still only 5'5. She was now curvy and voluptuous. Her long thick dark blue hair now cascaded down her back ending in the small of it. Her straight bangs framed her almost angelic face and only drew more attention to her beautiful lavender eyes. Yes, Hinata looked like a woman now and he knew every guy at Konaha High school was going to notice. Sadly he knew she had no idea that she was as beautiful as she was. He secretly thought it added to her charm_. "I can only protect her so much from boys. I hope it is her destiny to find a guy who she can trust with her pure heart." _He thought to himself. Neji was no fool and with Hinata being as beautiful as she is his reputation as a protective cousin would only go so far.  
>"But try and be careful around guys this year ok? They are not always as they appear." He said as stoic as usual. She nodded. And he walked in front of her and paused at the doorway." Hinata, I think what you just did for Hanabi was wonderful. You really made her day. I am proud of you." Then with nothing more he walked out and hopped in his white and blue vintage 1978 Mustang cobra and drove off to school.<p>

While sitting in her silver, 2011 Lotus Evora that she got for her birthday only 3 weeks earlier and headed to school. _"I wonder what was up with Neji today." _She drove along listening to song Popular by The Veronicas. Soon she arrived at Konaha High and stood in front of the building for her last, first day of high school. _"Something tells me this year is going be full of surprises, I only hope it's a good thing."_

Plz review and tell me what you think. good start? ok? bad? give up? give me something people! i would really really love your feed back...there may be cookies given out...but probably not. but review anyway...lov ya!

-Angel-


End file.
